


无法抑制的感情

by aio0



Category: SQ系列
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aio0/pseuds/aio0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^q^面对学校的传统摄影活动，不会摄影的秦雄会怎么办呢？？</p>
            </blockquote>





	无法抑制的感情

         当秦雄听到祁放跟他说学校准备组织的活动的时候他彻底石化了。

         “卧槽，学校为什么要搞这么坑爹的摄影活动啊啊啊啊啊！！”

         一听到摄影活动祁放一脸土色的看着秦雄，半刻钟过去才缓缓说；“据说这是学校的传统活动，目测我又要被孙璟拉去做壮丁了……”

         “啥！难道祁放你忍心让一个不会摄影的人默默地看着相机然后望天思考人生吗！！”

         “你不是还有学长么，他们之前也做过啊，经验妥妥的，让他指导一下不就行了么，况且你们那么熟。”

         一提到学长，秦雄的脸色瞬间炸红然后恢复平静最后刷的一下又变得毫无血色。是的，秦雄又想起了那个雨天，那把写着字的黄色伞。

         镜头回到那个雨天，当秦雄看到黄色伞上那四个大大的字体的那一瞬间，他觉得他之前人生中学习的汉字都成了过眼云烟，要不是还有一点智商，他真的想问问祁放他们那四个字是不是【我喜欢你】

         秦雄拍了拍被风冻僵的脸，不断的自我安慰。闭上眼睛，正当听着淅淅沥沥的雨声心平静下来的时候，突然一熟悉的声音在身边响起。

         秦雄张开了眼睛，看到了学长站在自己离自己不远处，脸上带着淡淡的笑容，说：“秦雄，你还没有走吗？” 卧槽这是什么神展开啊！秦雄在心中吐槽道。随着学长的靠近，秦雄感觉到自己的心跳随着学长的步伐一步一步的加快，快到快要停止跳动，只能够石化状的说：“学……学长。”

         还没等到学长走到跟前，秦雄没有想在雨中奔跑会不会弄湿书本会不会感冒诸如此类的问题，直接背着书包落荒而逃。怂货?秦雄就这么跑了回家，然后毫无意外的被自己的母上大人大骂了一顿。自从那个雨天，秦雄一直都在躲着学长。如果说秦雄是因为反同恐同而躲着学长的话，那么他早就被孙璟给K死了，他躲着学长百分之二十的原因是觉得尴尬不好意思，剩下的百分之八十就是他并不想因为这件事而破坏他和学长之间纯洁的友谊。他宁愿待在自己的壳里，天真的认为只要一天这件事不挑明他和学长就还是哥们。

         得知祁放不会和自己组队刷摄影活动的副本之后，秦雄只好另寻出路。可是倒霉蛋?秦雄出手时间太慢，班里的人都组好队了只剩下他一个人。既没神队友又没技术的秦雄同学表示#苍天亡我##不是技术宅如何拯救我的校内作业##寒雨飘零散满我的脸，吾友叛逆伤透了我的心#。

         正当秦雄捂着胸口以示心好塞的时候，迎面走来了两个女生，两个人一边走一边笑着说去图书馆借有关摄影的书还怕做不好作业吗！

         秦雄顿时茅塞顿开，脑海里刷着【计划通】，豁然开朗地跑去了图书馆。

         看着一大堆摄影教程，秦雄感觉别说有一个星期的时间准备了，就算是给一年他也交不到作业。一想到不交作业班主任那一副可怕狰狞的嘴脸，他先是打了一个冷颤，然后拉紧校服。他暗自在心中握紧了拳头，发誓道【决不让自己看到班主任那一副令人膈应的嘴脸】。可惜天意弄人，秦雄本以为摄影只需要按下快门然后就完事，谁知道还要选择好拍摄的角度，拍摄的时机，良好的构图BALALALA的东西，就连握持相机也要有姿势。WTF已经不能满足秦雄想要骂那个策划活动的人的需求了，

         正当秦雄坐在图书馆的角落里抓耳挠腮，头发都弄成了鸡窝的时候，学长正好要到图书馆还上次借的体育杂志。学长看到秦雄的时候先是一愣，随即一抹苦笑爬上了他的嘴角，距离那个雨天，他已经两个星期没见过秦雄了。他心里清楚的知道秦雄在躲他的同时他也在懊恼自己的冲动。

         如果没有告白的话，或许他们还可以像以前那样亲密无间，或许秦雄也不会躲着他。

         但是，这个世界上没有如果。

         罢了罢了，好哥们就好哥们吧，总好过陌生人，学长自我安慰道。

         秦雄万万没想到会在图书馆遇到学长，当他看到学长的时候头脑一片空白，最让他难以接受的事，他的第一反应不是立刻落荒而逃，而是满脑子都想着【能够在这时候见到学长真好】。

         学长看着呆呆的，右耳通红的秦雄笑了出来，略微拘谨的问：“在纠结摄影活动吗？你需要帮忙吗？”

         一听到帮忙。秦雄想也没想就点了点头，学长看着如此呆的秦雄，像往常一样，揉了揉他的头发，然后说了一句【明天放学天台旁边的废弃教室，我教你】就离开了图书馆。

         粗神经?秦雄一想到摄影作业有着落了开心得回家路上笑个不停，到了晚上躺在床上的时候才意识到教他的人可是学长啊！时间还是在放学后地点在天台旁废弃的教室啊！重点是两个人啊！

         秦雄觉得他整个人都不好了，虽说他知道学长并不是那么禽兽的人，可是还是有那么一点不自在。当他意识到他对明天的教学有点小激动的时候他简直想扇自己两巴掌。

         拿着相机，看着学长在擦窗户的秦雄觉得这次的摄影作业及格妥妥的，过了一会儿，学长向他招了招手，然后他就屁颠屁颠的跑了过去。学长指着窗外的风景对秦雄说：“这个位置取景不错。”秦雄放眼望去，这个位置刚好看到夕阳下的操场，的确是个挺美好的风景，然后就举起了相机拍了起来。

         学长看着认真拍照的秦雄，近距离的看到一滴汗珠从秦雄的发尾滴落，顺着秦雄好看的颈部曲线流动，最后没入校服的衣领，瞬间觉得一阵口干舌燥。

         “学长你看这拍得怎样？”秦雄的话拉回学长不断狂奔的思绪，学长拿起了秦雄的相机翻看了他拍得照片，怎一个惨不忍睹了得！认真一看就知道秦雄在拍照的时候手抖得厉害，杠好的风景被他拍成自带马赛克。学长轻叹了一口气，还是从怎么拿相机教起吧。

         “秦雄，拍摄的时候你应该一脚前一脚后，不要让两个脚处于同一条直线上，还有大腿要绷紧，不然你一抖动拍摄就不稳定了。”随后学长调整了秦雄的站姿，就算有着一条校服裤隔着，秦雄也能感受到学长手掌微热的温度，想着想着秦雄的耳朵红了起来。

         越想越歪的秦雄手抖得根本就停不下来，学长看着快抖成帕金森的秦雄，又好气又好笑的在后面环住秦雄，手把手的教秦雄。

         “你别抖啊。”学长低沉的声音在秦雄的耳边响起，鼻息喷在秦雄通红的耳朵上。“你是在紧张吗秦雄？”

         “我……我为什么要紧张啊！”秦雄感受到自己背部紧贴着学长那令人羡慕的胸肌，一种难以明说的感觉在秦雄的心尖上炸开。

         为了证明自己一点也不紧张，秦雄转身，正想和学长理论的时候看见学长的眼睛里尽是自己的倒影，就好像世界万千，而学长只注视着自己一样。秦雄突地觉得心中的某一根弦被狠狠地拨动了一下，心尖上有什么痒痒的，是欢喜是满足，或许还有一些动情。

         一种无法言表的情愫在秦雄的脑海里炸开。他和学长平时相处的场景就像走马灯一样轮番播映着，那个总是对粗神经的自己照顾有加的学长，那个经常对自己笑的学长，那个注视着默默无闻毫无长处的自己的学长……

         学长在我心中真的只是好哥们这么简单吗？秦雄自问

        “是啊，你一点也不紧张，赶紧拍完就回家吧，太晚回家阿姨会担心你。”学长看着愣愣的秦雄笑了笑，习惯性的揉了揉他清爽的短发。

         霎时秦雄豁然开朗，其实他在心中也喜欢着钦慕着这个有着令人羡慕的肌肉，温柔的学长吧。

         秦雄脑袋不知道哪根筋突然断了，他拉下了学长的衣领，像是小鸡啄米一般亲上了学长的嘴唇。学长被秦雄的举动杀了个措手不及，随即他便用他的大手抚住了秦雄的后颈，加深了这个吻。

        秦雄被学长吻得大脑缺氧，打算张开嘴呼吸的时候学长的舌头趁机伸了进来，灵活的舌头卷住了秦雄的舌根。秦雄被吻得满脸通红，双脚发软，险些站不住摔到地上，幸好学长一把搂住了秦雄的腰，不然秦雄的屁股就要和冰冷的地面来一个亲密接触。

        “秦雄，你知道你这么做对我来说意味着什么吗？”学长夹杂着忍耐的声音传进了秦雄的耳朵。

        “我当然知道啊！你当我是傻子吗学长。”

         当学长听到秦雄的肯定答复的时候，他觉得他这一生都圆满了。本以为只能在远处默默的看着秦雄暗自的喜欢着秦雄度过余生，谁知道现在却听到了秦雄给了他一个他日思夜想的答复。学长顺着秦雄的耳郭一直舔下去，就像在品尝这世界上最甜美的甜点一般。带着汗水味道的脖子，漂亮的锁骨，再到胸前挺立的两点，学长轻柔地亲吻在秦雄的身上激起了一阵阵电流。

         “啊~别这样学长。我~我还有摄影作业没完成。啊~”脑袋还有一丝清明的秦雄轻轻的推开了学长，拿起了相机。

         听到了提醒的学长一把把秦雄压到窗台上，然后手把手的教起来秦雄。

         “首先你要先选好景。”教♂学的过程中学长不忘撩拨秦雄，一只手教秦雄怎么拿相机，另一只手则伸进秦雄的校服里面玩弄着挺立的两点。

         “学…学长别碰那里…啊~~啊~”

         “然后就是要调焦。”玩弄够了秦雄的两点，学长把秦雄的校服裤连同内裤一把扯了下来，秦雄被学长这突然的举动吓到了，开始挣扎。

         “别乱动。”学长温柔的吻上了秦雄，微热的大手拍了拍秦雄的后背，然后顺着他的腰部曲线一直抚摸下去。先是后腰，然后是挺翘的臀部，最后是紧致的花蕾。

         被吻得晕晕乎乎的秦雄全然不知他将要面临什么，他只是顺从他的原始官能，哼哼唧唧的回应着学长的抚摸。先是一根手指按*压着秦雄的花蕾，一股奇异的感觉涌上秦雄的心头，然后学长吸吮着秦雄胸前的小点，在秦雄爽得惊呼的时候手指猛地插入秦雄初经人事的小洞。

         “啊~不……要啊~学~长~啊啊~”一阵酸麻和疼痛让秦雄倒吸了一口气，小穴紧紧地箍住了学长的手指。“秦雄，别紧张。”低沉性感的嗓音在秦雄耳边响起，没有等秦雄的回应，学长的手握住了小秦雄，骨节分明的手指略微拂过茎头的马眼，然后再敏感的伞状区域徘徊，有时轻轻抠弄马眼，有时用粗糙的指节快速拨弄头部。与平常的自我抚慰不同的快感一波一波的把秦雄淹没，当看到秦雄有所放松的时候，学长立刻插*进了第二根手指并且前后夹*攻，秦雄爽得软倒在学长的怀中，相机也不知道什么时候躺在了地上。

         “啊~~~~不行了~~学……学长~不要了嗯啊~~要……要射了呜啊~哈啊——”

         秦雄最终在学长的双重夹击下高潮了，精液溅满了上半身整齐的校服上，秦雄下半身被玩弄的泥泞不已。学长把秦雄射出来的精液涂抹在手指上，然后插进了秦雄那有点红肿的后穴，先是轻轻的抽插，然后是柔柔的按压，最后是用粗糙的指节摩挲秦雄的内*壁。

         “嗯……啊~~啊~学…学长啊~嗯~啊~好奇怪啊…”秦雄的后穴在学长的各种温柔的“照顾”后渐渐的变得柔软，并且软肉随着学长的抽插一缩一张。在学长的手指划过一处时，秦雄双眼瞪大，双腿开始颤抖，之前压抑着的呻吟陡然拔高了一个音调，然后学长知道他一定是按到了秦雄的前列腺了。

         学长突然把手指抽出，抱起软绵绵的秦雄，把他按在窗台上，抬起他圆润的臀部，然后把相机放到了秦雄的手里。这时候秦雄的阴茎暴露在空气中，红肿的后穴被学长用手指玩弄的汁液四溅。迷迷糊糊地秦雄没有了学长的抚慰感到焦躁难耐，不停的蹭着学长的手。

         看着这么诱人的秦雄，学长轻声的说：“可别忘了我们还要干正事呢，我们现在的摄影教学只进行到了一半。”学长扶着自己的阳具对准了秦雄的后穴，然后缓缓的顶入。因为在事前进行了充分的润滑，秦雄被没有感觉到多大的疼痛，只感觉到被手指大了不知道多少倍的什物在后面缓缓顶入，激起了一阵阵电流。

         “啊~啊~学长嗯啊~~”敏感的秦雄惊呼出来。

         “秦雄，对焦的时候要集中精神，不能够分心。”像是惩罚一般学长突然猛地一插，顶入到秦雄的最深处。“啊啊~好深啊~~嗯啊~”秦雄在患无防备的时候突然被进攻，痛得眼泪都流了出来，“轻…轻点啊学~长~啊啊~”。

         学长在听到秦雄这么刺激的话之后差点就忍不住猛干了起来，可是学长还是压下了这股冲动，反倒是用舌头舔着秦雄的耳朵，灵活的舌头在秦雄的耳朵里模拟着性交的抽插，小秦雄在刺激下又挺立了几分。

          “这就是不认真地惩罚哦秦雄。来，现在你应该知道该怎么拍了对吧，所以现在你就开始实践吧。”句终，学长就开始了强有力的抽插。秦雄颤抖的双手拿着相机，本想对准夕阳按下快门，可是后面被学长凶猛的操干着，就好像要被操出水一般。秦雄一边嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着一边按动快门，最后拍出来的东西还是自带马赛克般模糊。

          “这张照片交上去肯定会被驳回的，所以说秦雄你有没有好好对焦呢？”“啊啊~嗯哈啊~~学长~啊~这么根本就…对不……了焦啊~啊啊~恩~”学长加快了抽插的速度，秦雄的屁股蛋与学长的肉蛋撞到一起，“啪啪啪啪”的声音在空旷的废弃教室中回荡。

          学长的阳具顶着秦雄的前列腺上，不断的研磨顶撞，学长的手在挑拨秦雄胸前的两点，然后阳具抽出又狠狠的撞入红肿的后穴，双手不忘按压秦雄胸前的两点，忘情的在秦雄耳边说；“对好焦后要立刻按下快门，就像这样。秦雄你学会了吗？”

         “啊啊啊~嗯啊~学…学会了哈啊~~”秦雄爽得眼泪簌簌的流下，双眼迷离的看着远方的夕阳。在学长悉心的教导下，秦雄终于拍到了一张勉强合格的照片。随后学长轻轻的啃*咬着秦雄的嘴唇，然后用舌头肆意的探索他的口腔，两*根舌紧紧地纠缠在一起，秦雄不断地漏出些细碎的呻吟。

         “呜~啊~哈啊~”秦雄不知道自己高潮了多少次，他只知道他像是一只小船，在情欲的浪潮中沉浮。体位从后入式变成了观音坐莲，学长有力的双臂抱住了秦雄的腰，开始了新的一轮的进攻。秦雄双腿夹紧了学长的腰，双手抱*紧了学长，头部轻轻的靠在学长的肩膀上。由于学长的胯部像是打桩机一样挺*进，秦雄被顶得身体不断的摇晃，他早已爽得没有力气呻吟，只任由学长大开大合的操干。

         学长的每一次抽插都快而准的顶到秦雄的前列腺，秦雄的双腿绷成了一个好看的弧度，夹紧了学长的腰，当秦雄快要高潮的时候，突然门外传来细碎地女孩子交谈的声音。

         “天台拍夕阳超美的，我觉得这次的摄影活动我们肯定的第一名！”

         “那是！我们快去拍吧。”

         坏心眼的学长并没有停止抽插，反倒是越干越猛，而秦雄呢，听到外面有女孩子的声音吓得脸上的红潮都快要褪去了。由于害怕秦雄一下子把后穴紧紧的收缩，在好几下用力的抽**插之下，学长把滚烫的精液全部射进了秦雄紧致的甬道。

         “啊啊啊~哈啊……学长啊~~~~”一道白光在秦雄眼前闪过，最后爽得不断颤抖得秦雄软倒在学长的怀里，他累得连眼皮也睁不开了，就这么在学长的怀里沉沉的睡去。

 

         一个星期后，秦雄把他几经辛苦，累断了老腰之下拍下来的照片交给了班主任。放学的时候，天下起了迷蒙的细雨，随后秦雄看到学长撑着一把黄色的伞在雨中朝着他走来。秦雄和学长相视而笑，秦雄钻进了伞内，在学长的陪同下回到了家，

         无法抑制的感情，最后终于开花结果。

**Author's Note:**

> ———————————————————彩蛋————————————————————————————---
> 
> 秦雄把那把黄色的伞扔到学长面前，又羞又气鼓鼓的说：“学长！谁允许你把我高**潮的样子拍下来还贴到雨伞上的！！我们果然还是分手吧。”学长摆起了尔康脸说：“不！秦雄你要相信我对你的爱！！！”
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------后记君XDD-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> 之前临时赶出来的肉……那时候被好基友安利了一下学长X秦雄然后我就猝不及防的掉坑了，然后几度爆肝写出了这么一篇又黄又没节*操又不科学的小*黄*文出来。^q^果然我还是好想操♂哭秦雄啊XDD


End file.
